E1M7: The House of Chthon
The House of Chthon is the seventh and last level of The Doomed Dimension. It consists of a large pool of lava surrounded by corridors and a series of catwalks. At its two opposing ends are a small balcony with the first Rune on it, and a deep shaft leading to the Exit Gate. Suspended above the pool is a large device that can produce a powerful electrical discharge called an Electric Pylon. The Electric Pylons can be moved down, in order to zap the fearsome guardian that emerges from beneath the lava's surface, Chthon. This is the last map of shareware Quake, and one of the shortest levels in the game. The player must collect the Rune and defeat Chthon to gain access to the portal and complete Episode 1. Quick Level Completion *Take the Rune straight ahead. *Go around either side to the elevator. *Go to the left or right Button at the top. *Run to the other Button. *Run to the Button in the middle. *Drop to the new platform below. *Drop into the hole in the middle to the exit room. Walkthrough Take the [[Rune |'Rune ']] in front of the player and [[Chthon |'Chthon ']] will rise out of the pool of [[Lava|'Lava']]. Take either the left or right hand path around the pool and grab a 100 Health '''before riding the lift to the first floor. Activate the '''two Buttons on the floor to either side of the arena to lower the Electric Pylons. Dodge Chthon's 'lavaballs as you do this. Activate the floor 'Button at the far end of the arena to activate the Electric Pylons 'and electricute 'Chthon. [[Chthon |'Chthon ']] will sink back into the [[Lava|'Lava']], and a platform will slide out on the first floor below the Button that makes the Electric Pylons 'fire electricity. Fall down the hole in the wall next to the middle of the platforms to arrive next to the [[Exit Gate|'Exit Gate]]. As you step through, 12 Shamblers and 8 Zombies will die in a celebrational fashion that resembles confetti. Differences from Easy to Normal * Chthon takes 2 more hits from the Electric Pylons Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *The''' 100 Health' has been removed. *'Chthon' attempts to lead you when lobbing lavaballs. *The buttons that lower the 'Electric Pylons''' are closer to the wall, forcing you to stop briefly or at least change direction in order to press them. Episode Completion Text Enemies Glitches *The player may Grenade Jump 'or 'Rocket Jump 'to any of the upper floor 'Buttons from another upper floor Button. *The player may also Grenade Jump or Rocket Jump on Chthon's head to get to the opposite side of the room. Deathmatch Differences *'Grenade Launcher '''by entrance *'The Rune of Earth Magic is replaced with [[ Quad Damage|'''Quad Damage]] *Following the left lower passageway from the entrance, there is a [[Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun']], [[Shells|'Shells']], [[Nails|'Nails']], [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun']], and more Shells *Following the right lower passageway from the entrance, there is a [[Double-Barrelled Shotgun|'Double-Barrelled Shotgun']], [[Shells|'Shells']], [[Nails|'Nails']], and more [[Shells|'Shells']] *'100 Health '''is back just before the elevator *'Button on right lower passageway slides the platform originally caused by '''Chthon's '''death *Super Nailgun by bottom floor of elevator *Following the left upper passageway from the elevator, there is a [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'''Rocket Launcher]], [[Rockets|'Rockets']], and two 25 Health *Following the right upper passageway from the elevator, there is a [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher']], [[Rockets|'Rockets']], and two 25 Health *'Three' 25 Health '''on each side of the end of the upper passageways from the elevator *2 platforms on each side of the upper passageways *Double-Barrelled Shotgun on archway on upper floor, above the [[Quad Damage|'''Quad Damage]] Spawn Locations *One spawn for each platform on the upper passageway *By [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']] *By Double-Barrelled Shotgun *By Button 'for 'Electric Pylons. Gallery Video:Quake Soundtrack - NIN - Track 06 - The Hammer|The Hammer. Video:Deathstalker's GlQuake Walkthrough - E1M7 - The House of Chthon|The House of Chthon. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m7 Category:Quake levels